


The Humans

by yucc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Torture Scene, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Romance, SHIELD!AU for kurobas, birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou, birthday fic for Linda, inhumans!AU for kurobas, it's not a fluff and quite a heavy stuff, read all the tags carefully
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang biasa untuk cabang SHIELD di Jepang.</p><p>Cerita mengenai kondisi di luar Washington DC setelah Triskelion jatuh dan SHIELD hancur berantakan serta kisah salah satu agennya melawan HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humans

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih tak terhingga diberikan kepada @Linlung_ di twitter, karena mau digantungin(????) buat hadiah ultah ini. tujuh rebu kata lebih, semoga puas yak :"). love you so much, lindaaaa! sekali lagi, happy birthday and hope you can get everything you want in the future! maaf telat sehari ya asdfghjkl;;;;  
> .
> 
> daaan, selamat tanggal 20(+1) desember, selamat ulang tahun, akashi!!!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh   _Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, dan Maurissa Tancharoen_ , serta diproduksi oleh _ABC Studios, Marvel Television, dan Mutant Enemy Productions_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang biasa untuk cabang SHIELD di Jepang, sudah dua tahun berlalu dengan tenang sejak invasi alien di New York, permasalahan dengan AIM yang berhubungan dengan Iron Man pun tidak muncul lagi di permukaan. Akashi baru saja selesai melakukan telekonferens dengan seluruh direktur cabang SHIELD di penjuru dunia yang dipimpin oleh Direktur Utama Fury. Mereka mendiskusikan keberlangsungan _Project Insight_ yang ternyata beberapa waktu belakangan menjadi sebuah keraguan bagi Direktur Fury setelah rencana tersebut dikonfrontasi oleh Steve Rogers belum lama ini. Berbagai pro dan kontra timbul menyangkut dijalankannya proyek, sebuah wacana yang sedari awal telah mendapat pertentangan banyak direktur cabang, termasuk Akashi sendiri. Katakan ia memimpin markas cabang Jepang dengan gada besi, dengan dingin dan keras hati, menekankan efisiensi serta efektivitas, tapi harus diakui ia memiliki beberapa poin pandangan yang sama dengan Kapten Amerika.

Yang benar saja, menembak mati orang-orang seperti Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, dan Stephen Strange? Biarpun Akashi lebih suka menggunakan tangannya sendiri, ia masih memerlukan kemampuan orang-orang seperti mereka apalagi untuk serangan penduduk luar angkasa yang sejujur-jujurnya tidak akan bisa ditangani oleh manusia biasa (lagipula, orang-orang itu tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah dan mereka hanya akan memicu perang tidak perlu yang berakibat buruk bagi infrastruktur dan finansial).

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang biasa untuk cabang SHIELD di Jepang, seharusnya juga rutinitas biasanya untuk mengendarai elevator ke lantai deputinya sedang berada berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan, tapi Akashi yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjabat dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dari lima orang yang mengelilinginya di boks besi tersebut. Bila Nick Fury yang hanya memiliki sebelah mata ditakuti karena kemampuan untuk memandang jauh beberapa langkah ke depan, ia yang memiliki kedua mata lengkap dan disegani direktur cabang lain dapat melihat gelagat agen-agen di sekitarnya dengan lebih baik.

“Selamat pagi, Agen.”

Akashi mengenal salah satu dari kelima agen tersebut sebagai salah satu agen yang pernah berjalan membawakan kopi untuk anggota _Council_ yang tengah berkunjung ke cabang Jepang, sebagai agen yang kurang percaya diri dari cara berjalannya. Mungkin agen tersebut tidak menyangka ia akan ingat dan mengira ia tidak memerhatikan agen-agennya karena tak sedikit pun menunjukkan keinginan untuk berinteraksi lama-lama dengan agen di cabang ( _salah besar_ , ia ingat seluruh nama dan wajah agen di cabangnya, kalau tidak ia tak dapat lulus kualifikasi direktur). Perubahan sikap agen yang ia perhatikan itu, dari ceroboh menjadi kaku seperti robot yang seolah berjaga di sisinya membuat ia tidak mungkin tak menyadari salah satu dari dua sisi agen tersebut adalah semu.

“Pagi,” ujar salah satu agen lain di sisi kiri Akashi, diikuti anggukan singkat sinkronik dari empat agen lain.

Akashi tersenyum, lalu dengan tenang membuka mulutnya, “Agen, sebelum kita memulai pagi ini, siapa yang mau turun duluan?”

Tiga dari lima agen mengarahkan pistol mereka ke kepala Akashi yang sepersekian detik menunduk lebih cepat dan telah mengantisipasi ini, sementara dua sisanya berusaha melumpuhkan Akashi dari  bawah. Direktur beriris merah terang itu melempar satu pisau yang langsung menggorok leher satu dari dua agen yang menyerangnya lewat bawah ( _satu jatuh_ ), sementara pisau lain bisa dihindari agen yang ia ingat wajah dan gelagatnya, namun Akashi dengan cepat menarik benang tipis yang terhubung dengan pisau tersebut dan merusak tenggorokan si agen ( _dua_ ). Akashi menendang jatuh lutut bekas operasi agen yang menodongkan pistol padanya ( _tiga_ , dan ia selalu mengecek rutin kondisi agen-agennya dalam beraktivitas), menarik tangan dan meninju rahang bawah agen lain hingga terdengar bunyi _krak_ keras ( _empat_ ), lalu menarik pistolnya sendiri sekilat mungkin untuk memberikan lubang baru di kepala satu agen yang tersisa ( _lima_ , tembakannya itu tidak kalah tepat dengan Hawkeye apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini). Ia segera menekan tombol buka pintu elevator dan menembak agen yang berusaha mengangkat tangan sambil memegangi leher yang sudah Akashi hancurkan, tepat di wajah.

 _The hell_ , Akashi tidak mungkin berbohong bahwa ia tidak terkejut sama sekali karena ini semua, karena ia tidak menyangka pengkhianat di dalam markas cabang Jepang akan sebanyak _ini_.

Ia tidak berlama-lama di depan elevator dan bergabung dengan agen lain yang saling menembak dengan agen-agen dari berbagai penjuru koridor lantai deputinya. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya pada agen-agen dengan wajah yang tak memberikan sedikit pun kebingungan, _mereka pasti bagian dari pengkhianat_.

Akashi berlari sambil menghindari bermagasin-magasin peluru yang melayang ke arahnya, _ia adalah direktur, ia paham bahwa ia pasti diincar,_ but holy shit _, apakah itu senjata_ gatling _?!_

Pria dengan posisi tertinggi di markas cabang tersebut tidak membuang waktu untuk mendobrak paksa pintu deputinya, mendapati tangan Kuroko yang dialiri darah ( _bukan milik Kuroko, ia tidak melihat luka fisik sedikitpun dari inspeksi singkatnya_ ) bersama dengan pecahan kaca yang dipegang sang deputi. Tiga tubuh tak bernyawa dengan kulit yang rusak di berbagai tempat tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi Kuroko berdiri.

“Kuroko—“

“Mungkin aku bisa menjawabmu, Direktur, tapi ada baiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini.”

Setelah mengambil amunisi yang tersisa di ruangan Kuroko, ia melesat bersama pria berambut biru muda itu melalui tangga darurat, _semua akses keluar yang menggunakan listrik pasti sudah diblokir, Direktur._

Tangga pun rupanya bukan jalur yang bersih sama sekali, tapi Akashi akan menggunakan pilihan terbaik yang tersedia, lagipula ia dan Kuroko bukannya tidak sanggup menghadapi selusin agen yang mereka temui sampai tiba di lantai terdasar. _Sungguh, mereka bukan dua petinggi cabang kalau kemampuan kombat seperti ini saja tidak mampu, apakah agen-agen yang melintas tersebut menganggap mereka seremeh itu?_

Keadaan di jalanan depan markas bahkan lebih kacau lagi, tidak terhitung berapa tubuh agen yang tergeletak, entah pengkhianat atau yang memang loyal pada SHIELD, dan Akashi tidak mau berlama-lama sebelum ditabrak menggunakan mobil percobaan pembunuhannya yang lain.

Kuroko mengemudikan mobil SUV hitam yang menjadi protokol darurat SHIELD, membiarkan pintu terbuka untuk menampar jatuh badan-badan agen yang menghalangi serta membiarkan Akashi naik secepat-cepatnya.

“Kuroko, pengkhianat di cabang—“

“Akashi-kun, tidak hanya di sini. Di Washington DC, Nick Fury sudah tumbang.”

Direktur berambut warna darah tersebut membelalak, _for godsake_ , ia baru saja bertelekonferens dipimpin oleh tua bangka bermata satu itu!

Akashi menenangkan diri dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, menjernihkan otaknya yang masih penuh dengan berbagai spekulasi, “Kapan beritanya sampai, Kuroko?”

“Ketika Akashi-kun sedang ada di elevator. Lima orang yang mengepung Akashi-kun tadi mengacak sinyal dalam elevator.” _Oh_ , Kuroko tentu saja sempat melihat semuanya di rekaman kamera pengawas dalam ruangan sang deputi.

Tembakan terdengar di bemper mobil yang tengah dikendarai dua petinggi SHIELD cabang Jepang tersebut, membuat Kuroko berjengit samar dan mempercepat mobil yang sudah melaju amat kencang itu. “Akashi-kun—“

“Terus menyetir, Kuroko. Aomine sedang ada di Tokyo, kita akan ke _safehouse_ yang itu,” Akashi kemudian menembak radio di mobil, menghancurkan pelacak yang sengaja diletakkan SHIELD di situ untuk mencegah serangan lain dari arah mana, walaupun dikejar dari darat saja sudah sangat merepotkan.

“Jangan percayai siapapun,” tegas Akashi sebelum membuka sedikit jendela dan menembaki kaca-kaca mobil yang membuntuti SUV mereka.

“Kalau memang jangan memercayai siapapun, Aomine-kun—“

“Romanoff mau menjadi rekannya dalam misi dan kautahu betul seperti apa Romanoff, lagipula kau juga mengenal Aomine, Kuroko,” ujar Akashi setengah berteriak agar dapat terdengar di antara serentetan peluru yang terbang di udara.

Ketika peluru dari pistol yang digunakan Akashi habis, direktur itu tahu betul usahanya sudah benar-benar sia-sia. Akashi menutup kembali jendela meski ia tahu hal tersebut pun tak terlalu berpengaruh dan ia menangkap setitik di angkasa, sebuah helikopter yang tampaknya mengekor di atas SUV yang dikendarainya dan Kuroko. _Crap_.

“Rencana B, bersiaplah mengebor ke bawah tanah. Kita tidak mungkin sampai ke _safehouse_ lagi, Kuroko.”

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kuroko dan Akashi bertukar tempat, lalu Akashi membawa SUV berputar-putar di jalanan Tokyo, memasuki berbagai tikungan dan keluar juga dengan rute-rute tak beraturan. Ia tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia sungguh berharap tidak ada warga sipil yang menjadi korban kekacauan yang disebabkan SHIELD, meski saat ini orang-orang tersebut bukan prioritasnya yang utama. Ia dan Kuroko harus tetap hidup, _ia_ harus hidup, _ia harus hidup_.

Dari kaca spion mobil, Akashi melihat ada meriam yang terarah ke mobil mereka dan Akashi menghitung dalam hati berapa detik lagi mereka bisa bertahan. “Bersiaplah mengebor sesuai aba-abaku.”

Ledakan kuat dari tembakan meriam membuat mobil berguncang hebat, hampir terbalik namun Akashi menggunakan semua tombol yang ada untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. _Belum, belum saatnya_. Meriam diluncurkan kembali, membuat Akashi menyebut nama Kuroko saat meriam merusak sisi mobil dan mendorong Kuroko makin menjauh kala itu juga, membuat Akashi mendapatkan darah yang mengucur di sepanjang lengan kirinya, _sial_.

“Akashi-kun—!“

Satu hentakan kuat lagi, ketahanan mobil yang tampak di layar dasbor berpendar merah, sekitar lima belas persen lagi sebelum akhirnya protokol penghancuran diri dilakukan.

Meriam memuntahkan isinya kembali, bagian belakang mobil sudah hancur berantakan, dan layar merah di depannya menunjukkan angka empat persen. “Sekarang, Kuroko!”

SUV yang dikendarai Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berhenti sepenuhnya, agen-agen yang ternyata bukan SHIELD tersebut mengepung cepat bersama dengan senapan-senapan laras panjang mereka, namun ketika mereka membuka pintu mobil paksa, baik sang direktur SHIELD cabang Jepang maupun deputinya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Saat layar menunjukkan angka nol persen, mobil meledak bersama dengan selusin agen yang ada di sekitarnya.

Akashi sempat melihat salah satu wajah agen yang datang, sosok yang ia kenali pernah mencoba peruntungan dengan mengakses data lama mengenai pendakwaan Werner Reinhardt **(1)** , hal yang waktu itu terasa janggal untuknya dan karena hal-hal mendesak lainnya terpaksa ia anggap sebagai kesalahan teknis belaka, sebelum menghilang bersama Kuroko melalui terowongan yang tercipta ke bawah tanah.

Ketika Kuroko selesai menutup jejak lubang terowongan mereka dan mulai menyalakan senter mengikuti rute menuju _safehouse_ , Akashi sadar siapa yang tengah SHIELD, tengah _mereka_ hadapi.

—

“HYDRA tidak pernah mati bersama Red Skull. Mereka bersembunyi di balik SHIELD yang waktu itu diciptakan Agen Carter, menyamar sebagai agen-agen yang loyal. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama terlena dengan jabatanku sampai kemampuan deduksiku tumpul, Kuroko.”

“Berarti Akashi-kun juga menganggapku yang adalah seorang _profiler_ tak berkompeten.”

Akashi menghela napas, waktu mereka tak banyak dan ia bisa kehabisan darah kapan saja. Kuroko sudah berusaha membebat lengannya, tapi tentu saja ada batas dari pertolongan pertama seadanya, dan dengan energi yang masih tersisa, ia memacu kaki secepatnya bersama Kuroko.

—

Pria berambut merah dan biru tersebut tiba di salah satu _safehouse_ SHIELD di pinggir Kota Tokyo sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, cukup lama untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi agen HYDRA menyerang mereka tapi tidak terjadi apapun.

Di dalam _safehouse_ , Aomine langsung membantu mengobati pendarahan di lengan Akashi dengan alat-alat yang sedikit, namun cukup, dan lebih memadai. Pria beriris warna delima itu menahan sakit dari jahitan dengan tarikan napas kasar serta gigi rahang atas dan bawah yang saling bertekanan saat bertemu.

“Barton sudah tahu duluan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya.”

Kening Kuroko berkerut, “Hawkeye? Bukankah ia sedang ada di Afganistan, Aomine-kun?”

“Hawkeye bukan hanya julukan yang muncul karena ketepatan tembakannya, Tetsu.”

Akashi mengarahkan pandang matanya ke agen berkulit gelap di hadapannya, “Situasi di Triskelion?”

“Tampaknya di sana belum terjadi baku tembak antaragen seperti di sini dan informasi dari Tokyo diblok semua oleh HYDRA agar tidak sampai ke DC,” jawab Aomine yang sibuk mempreteli alat-alat elektronik milik Kuroko dan Akashi, mencegah lacakan dari HYDRA sebisanya.

“Kutebak, Project Insight adalah gol dari HYDRA,” ujar Akashi di antara napasnya yang keras dan tidak beritme teratur.

Dari ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Aomine padanya, Akashi menebak bahwa spekulasinya benar.

“Si brengsek Pierce memberikan status buron pada Kapten Rogers, Romanoff, dan Deputi Hill.”

Alis Kuroko yang tengah menjahit luka Akashi bertaut, sungguh banyak yang ditunjukkan deputi berwajah datarnya itu sejak seluruh insiden ini dimulai.

“Sebaiknya setelah ini kau ganti pakaian, Akashi. Aku mau memeriksa pelacak di pakaianmu sekarang.” Kuroko memang sudah mendahuluinya berganti dari seragam standar SHIELD ke pakaian warga sipil.

“Akashi-kun punya rencana setelah ini?” Setelah lengannya diperban, Akashi cepat-cepat menyambar pakaian gantinya dan menjauh meninggalkan Aomine bersama Kuroko.

“Keluar dari Jepang dan ke Kuba, tempat di mana SHIELD tidak punya cabang sama sekali. Tapi sebelum kita bisa sampai ke tahap itu, kita lebih baik memikirkan cara untuk tetap berada di bawah radar, dan _oh_ , tetap hidup.”

Sebelum Akashi masuk ke kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara samar Aomine dari ruang tengah, seolah menggema di _safehouse_ yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang tersebut.

“Winter Soldier sudah kembali aktif.”

 _Huh,_ dengan kembalinya hantu itu, bertahan hidup tampaknya akan jadi terlihat lebih rumit untuk dilakukan, tapi Akashi selalu menang dan keruntuhan SHIELD sudah pasti tidak akan menjadi titik kejatuhannya.

—

Pada akhirnya, Akashi berhasil dipaksa Kuroko untuk memejamkan mata biarpun hanya sebentar karena lukanya itu. _Kita bukan tentara super seperti Kapten Rogers_ , begitu kata Kuroko yang terus terulang di kepalanya.

Direktur SHIELD cabang Jepang, _ia tidak bisa disebut seperti itu lagi, eh_ , pria berambut sermerah rubi tersebut sempat mengistirahatkan tubuh selama dua setengah jam penuh sebelum dibangunkan oleh tangan kanan kepercayaannya, sebutan yang berani ia berikan pada Kuroko meski salah satu slogannya adalah tidak memercayai siapapun.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko. Aomine?”

“Ada di ruang makan, baru saja menghabiskan makanannya. Sebaiknya Akashi-kun juga makan, karena kita tidak tahu kapan lagi kita akan makan.” Akashi memang sudah menjelaskan pada Aomine dan Kuroko bahwa mereka akan berpindah-pindah dalam interval waktu yang tidak teratur dari kota ke kota seluruh Jepang sebelum akhirnya sungguh-sungguh ke Kuba untuk bertemu dengan Romanoff dan sekutu mereka yang tersisia.

“… Kuroko,” ini sudah kedua kalinya Akashi memanggil nama si rambut biru terang dan kali ini Kuroko mengarahkan iris sewarna langitnya lebih lama pada sang atasan.

“Ya, Akashi-kun?”

“Aku bisa melewati ini semua tanpa bantuanmu dan Aomine.”

Pandangan datar dari kedua bola mata Kuroko tidak berguncang sedikit pun, statis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka sudah pernah ada di titik ini sejak dulu-dulu sekali, sampai-sampai Kuroko sudah mengerti bahwa ini hanyalah satu fase di antara banyak yang dimiliki oleh Akashi, tak pernah sedikit pun tersinggung atau sakit hati mendengar kalimat si kepala merah.

“Tapi Akashi-kun memilih untuk tidak berjalan sendirian.”

Akashi mendengus dan menghela napas, sepertinya obat sudah mengacaukan isi otaknya.

“Lagipula kita pasti menang di akhir.”

Pria berambut sewarna darah itu tersenyum, yakin dan tidak ragu sama sekali, lalu memegang puncak kepala rekan kerjanya.

“Kau bercanda, Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku pasti menang nanti.”

—

Ketika seluruh dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk perpindahan mereka sudah siap, identitas, paspor, visa, segala-galanya, alarm berbunyi nyaring di dalam _safehouse._ Waktu mereka cukup untuk menggenggam seluruh senjata yang bisa dipegang sebelum sejumlah dua digit agen HYDRA datang mengepung.

“Tch, padahal aku sudah menghancurkan segala pelacak yang mungkin ada!”

Akashi menyorot Aomine dengan mata merahnya yang senantiasa tajam, tangan kanan dan kirinya menggenggam pistol kembar kesukaannya, lengan yang terluka tidak akan pernah menjadi penghalangnya, “Aomine, tidak perlu mengumpat. Siapapun yang mengakses basis data markas pasti akan mengetahui lokasi _safehouse_ ini, cepat atau lambat.”

Aomine sangsi, dan sesungguhnya Akashi pun masih belum bisa mencerna bahwa informasi _safehouse_ yang harusnya hanya ia dan ia sendiri ketahui dapat sampai jatuh ke tangan HYDRA.

Dari kamera pengawas yang ada di sekitar rumah, dari rekaman yang ditunjukkan, Akashi menghitung kira-kira ada dua lusin agen HYDRA yang akan menyerang _safehouse_ dalam hitungan menit begitu penghalang infra merah dan kawat listrik transparan berhasil disabotase. Ia menghitung peluang untuk situasi kali ini dalam kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap Aomine.

“Daiki, kejar Romanoff. Kau akan pergi duluan.”

Aomine terkejut, sebagian kecil karena nama depannya yang kembali disebut seteah entah berapa lama oleh Akashi, sebagian besar karena wacana yang dihadirkan Akashi barusan. “A-apa? Kau sudah gila, Akashi?!”

“Berani sekali kau menyebut atasanmu begitu. Aku belum gila dan kau harus segera menemui Romanoff.” Aomine tampak mau protes lagi, sebelum akhirnya membuang napas frustasi sebab sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi.

“… Oke. Begitu aku sudah bertemu dengan yang lain, aku akan mengontakmu dan Tetsu.”

Agen yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah terdaftar di cabang SHIELD manapun itu, _trump card_ bagi direktur cabang Jepang, tidak membuang-buang waktu dan menyambar peralatan sebanyak dan seefisien mungkin yang bisa dibawa.

Pria beriris biru gelap tersebut memertemukan tatapannya dengan Akashi, kemudian berujar singkat, “Jangan kalah.”

Dua kali disinggung mengenai pegangan hidupnya dengan cara yang berbeda oleh Aomine dan Kuroko membuat Akashi tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

“Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Aku selalu benar dan pasti menang. Cepat pergi.”

Tepat setelah sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Akashi dan Kuroko tersebut menghilang, agen-agen HYDRA menyerbu masuk dari berbagai arah. Akashi sebisa mungkin menahan mereka dengan perangkap-perangkap yang ada di berbagai sudut _safehouse_. Satu lusin tumbang, satu lusin lagi harus ia lawan dengan tangan sendiri bersama dengan Kuroko. Luka yang ada di lengan kirinya membuat si rambut merah sedikit kesulitan dalam memaksimalkan fungsi _dual handgun_ favoritnya, tapi ia tetap bisa menjatuhkan lebih dari tiga agen dan ia yakin Kuroko juga tengah melakukan hal terbaik untuk mengalahkan sisanya.

Akashi menghitung dalam otaknya, _dua agen lagi¸_ lalu melempar pisau lurus ke dada salah satu agen yang tersisa. Ia mencari cepat baik satu agen yang tertinggal dan sosok berambut biru langit di jarak pandangnya kemudian menemukan deputinya duluan.

Kuroko yang ada di lantai dua terlihat mau memberi tahu Akashi sesuatu, sebelum si pemilik iris merah rubuh ke depan karena tembakan yang tepat mengenai lengan kiri terlukanya.

Akashi menebak peluru tersebut disertai obat bius, sebab ia merasakan kesadarannya yang menghilang dengan cepat bersamaan dengan dunia yang menggelap di sekitarnya.

—

Akashi bermimpi mengenai salah satu cerita yang pernah dikisahkan ibunya, tentang malaikat biru yang datang ke Bumi untuk membawa perubahan. Ia sudah hampir menghapus bersih-bersih potongan kenangannya dengan wanita yang sudah mati itu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana di saat seperti ini sekelebat memorinya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Bertahun-tahun menganggap semuanya hanya karangan ibunya belaka, kali ini pria berambut sewarna ibunya itu merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membenarkan mitos tersebut.

—

Tentu saja sudah protokol SHIELD untuk membawa semua kriminal tangkapan mereka, _dan kali ini adalah direktur SHIELD sendiri, wow, hebat_ , ke ruang interogasi dan tentu saja sudah protokol SHIELD juga kedua tangan Akashi harus diborgol ke meja metal ruangan tersebut.

“Direktur Akashi,” pria dengan aksen khas di hadapannya berujar dan mengangguk, “kulihat Anda sudah sadar.”

Kabut masih menyelimuti kepala Akashi jadi si kepala merah memilih diam terlebih dahulu untuk memerhatikan situasi. Akashi bersandar nyaman kembali di kursinya, menaruh salah satu kaki di atas kakinya yang lain dan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah si penginterogasi.

“Kurasa tidak baik bersikap angkuh di saat Anda tidak sedang punya keuntungan.”

 _Oh_ , aksen yang pernah masuk ke basis data audio SHIELD cabang Jepang, postur tubuh dan bentuk wajah yang mudah diingat, Akashi kenal orang di hadapannya sebagai kepala bagian pemindahan artefak-artefak SHIELD secara bergilir dari cabang ke cabang. _Ternyata orang ini bagian dari HYDRA_ , bagus sekali, Nick Fury, memberikan posisi berbahaya yang berhubungan dengan alat-alat penghancur pada orang seperti ini.

“Halo juga, Sunil Bakshi. Berapa banyak kotak yang akan kaupindahkan kali ini?” **(2)**

Akashi bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Bakshi meski hanya sekilas, membuatnya merasa berada di atas angin untuk sekejap. “Ternyata Anda mengenali diriku. Aku tersanjung, Direktur.”

Si iris rubi menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, memijat-mijat tangan kirinya dan berusaha melemaskan sebisa mungkin. Akashi mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, “Semua pegawai SHIELD yang pernah berhubungan dengan markas Jepang terpatri jelas di ingatanku.” Bakshi terkekeh lalu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali di hadapan Akashi, beranjak duduk tepat di depannya.

“Begitu? Sayang sekali deputimu yang berambut biru terang itu tidak mengenalku sepertimu, Direktur.”

 _Crap_. Kuroko, rekannya itu tidak terlintas di kepalanya yang sepertinya masih belum berfungsi dengan benar.

“Banyak hal yang sebaiknya hanya diketahui oleh satu orang saja,” balas Akashi dengan ekspresi yang tidak memberikan informasi sama sekali bagi pengorek informasi manapun.

Dari gerak otot-otot wajah Bakshi, Akashi tahu pria itu mau tersenyum mendengar sahutannya, pun tidak ia terlalu pedulikan fakta itu. “Memang banyak hal sebaiknya hanya diketahui oleh satu orang saja, Direktur.”

Sunil Bakshi menjentikkan jarinya dan bersamaan dengan itu, lampu di ruang interogasi depan ruang yang didiami Akashi sekarang menyala, memberikan pandangan jelas akan Kuroko yang tengah dicekik oleh salah satu agen HYDRA serta tidak lagi menapak lantai. Wajah Akashi tetap pasif, tidak sedikitpun fitur wajah ataupun gestur badannya menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap apa yang tejadi di depan sana.

“Oh, Direktur, ketahuilah bahwa aku juga belajar bahwa ekspresi tidak selalu menunjukkan kebenaran kondisi hati seseorang.” Bakshi berdiri, lalu keluar dari ruang interogasi Akashi dan berpindah ke tempat Kuroko yang masih berusaha melawan pencekiknya, kali ini benar-benar membuat Akashi tidak mengerti.

Di ruangan depannya, sebuah kotak besi yang Akashi terka berisi salah satu artefak milik SHIELD yang dicuri HYDRA dibuka oleh Bakshi, memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk trapesium yang tergabung-gabung menjadi bangun ruang padat. Suara Bakshi jelas terdengar dari ruangan Akashi, “Sementara Winter Soldier sibuk dengan Kapten Amerika, anggota HYDRA yang lain tentu saja tidak akan berpangku tangan saja. Mengutip sesorang, _penemuan membutuhkan percobaan_ , maka sudah sepantasnya kita melihat cara kerja alat ini.” Kurir HYDRA tersebut mengangkat kotak besi tadi supaya isinya dapat dilihat lebih jelas oleh Akashi dan si kepala merah malah mendapat informasi untuk deduksinya, tebakan bahwa benda apapun yang ada di tengah koper kecil itu tidak boleh disentuh dengan tangan kosong bila dilihat dari perilaku Bakshi—

 _Oh,_ benar saja, ketika benda itu disentuhkan tiba-tiba oleh Bakshi ke salah satu agen yang berjaga di sudut ruangan, bagian kulit yang terkena benda tadi langsung menghitam, keras seperti batu jika dilihat dari teksturnya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum orang itu berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang hancur.

Akashi pernah melihat alien dari rekaman Pertempuran New York, namun wajahnya tetap berubah pasi menyaksikan akibat dari artefak itu.

“Apakah selanjutnya alat ini perlu kusentuhkan ke tangan Kuroko Tetsuya, Direktur Akashi?”

Sang pria beriris sewarna delima tetap menjaga tenornya tegas dan jelas saat menjawab, “Ancaman apapun darimu, informasi SHIELD tidak akan bocor dariku.”

Bakshi malah menutup kopernya rapat-rapat dan meninggalkan ruangan Kuroko, membuat keheranan kembali menyelimuti kepala Akashi, apalagi ketika orang itu masuk ke ruangannya lagi.

“HYDRA tidak butuh pengetahuan tambahan lagi dari SHIELD karena sekarang basis data SHIELD dapat dienkripsi semua oleh HYDRA. Mengulangi kembali perkataan seseorang yang kukenal, _penemuan membutuhkan percobaan_ ,” Bakshi membuka koper tadi tepat di samping Akashi, “maka mari kita lihat, apakah direktur SHIELD cabang Jepang akan kebal dengan artefak ini atau hanya akan berakhir menjadi debu seperti direktur-direktur cabang lain.”

Akashi menggunakan saat itu juga untuk mendislokasi ibu jari kirinya dan merasakan sakit luar biasa yang ia tahan sekuatnya, lalu membebaskan tangannya dari borgol—namun sayang, ia kalah cepat sepersekian detik hingga agen-agen lain langsung mengepung dan menahan tangannya yang bebas ke belakang.

Tiga kali tepuk tangan dikeluarkan oleh Bakshi, pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Akashi, “Tentu saja direktur termuda di antara cabang SHIELD yang lain memiliki semangat yang masih berkobar-kobar.” Pria itu mendekati Akashi, kemudian menekan kencang-kencang luka Akashi di lengannya, membuat si rambut merah mengerang keras sakit yang sudah ia tahan sejak melepas paksa tangannya dari borgol.

“Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi.” Akashi tidak sempat melepaskan diri ketika tiba-tiba pipinya dibenturkan dengan permukaan artefak dan adrenalin masih mengalir dalam dirinya sampai ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama sejak hal itu berlalu tapi ia tidak berubah menjadi batu juga seperti agen tadi.

Dari bawah, Akashi bisa melihat kekagetan kentara di wajah Bakshi, “Apa—“

Momen hesitansi tersebut langsung dimanfaatkan Akashi untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan agen-agen HYDRA di belakangnya, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil artefak yang menyala terang menampilkan simbol-simbol aneh, dan memukul agen-agen tersebut dengan alat di tangannya sampai semua yang ada di ruangannya berubah menjadi debu.

Orang-orang yang tadinya berjaga di tempat Kuroko segera memasuki ruangannya sehingga Akashi cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari borgol yang menahan tangan kanannya lalu membenarkan posisi ibu jari kirinya sebisa mungkin. Dengan bantuan alat yang masih dipegangnya erat-erat, ia menghindar dari peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata agen-agen yang berusaha membekuknya serta mengayunkan alat itu hingga tubuh yang terkena langsung hancur.

Ketika ia sibuk melumpuhkan pengikut-pengikut HYDRA yang mengepungnya, Akashi mendengar samar suara keterkejutan lagi dari Bakshi dan “Alexander Pierce— _apa?_ ” yang tidak jauh darinya sebelum si penerima telepon berlari keluar dari ruangan. Di sebelah, Akashi mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali juga, _sepertinya Kuroko juga memanfaatkan momentum tadi_.

Akashi berlari ke sebelah, adrenalin yang mengaliri tubuhnya membuat ia melupakan sejenak sakit di sepanjang lengan dan tangan kirinya, lalu menghampiri Kuroko di sebelah. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, hanya Akashi dan si rambut biru yang mengambil senjata tersisa di tubuh mati agen-agen yang ditembak Kuroko barusan.

“Tempat ini bukan di bawah tanah, Akashi-kun,” seolah Kuroko tahu apa yang mau Akashi pertanyakan, “hanya gedung biasa jadi kita bisa keluar cukup mudah.” Pemilik iris rubi itu tidak menyuarakan tanya sehubungan dengan bagaimana Kuroko mendapatkan informasi itu atau bagaimana Kuroko bisa tidak ditutup matanya selama perjalanan ke sini sesuai protokol SHIELD biasa. Tidak ada waktu untuk semua itu, kesempatan yang ada harus ia manfaatkan dan ini bukan saatnya meragukan orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal sejak lama.

“Kuroko, pergilah dulu. Aku mau membawa koper pembungkus alat ini dulu.” Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko artefak yang belum jelas cara kerjanya ini membuat Kuroko menjadi debu juga, di samping ketidakmengertiannya mengapa benda ini tidak menghancurkan tubuhnya. Tanpa banyak komentar lagi, _tidak seperti Kuroko yang biasa juga banyak bicara pula_ , pria berambut sewarna langit tanpa awan itu memacu langkah keluar dari ruangan. Akashi kemudian mengambil kotak besi di ruangan sebelah, memasukkan benda trapesium itu ke dalamnya dan menyusul Kuroko secepat-cepatnya.

Bila tindakannya itu dilakukan karena ada bagian dalam dirinya yang ingin lebih lama sendirian dengan artefak itu, Akashi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut saat ini.

—

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung yang menahan mereka tadi, Kuroko langsung membajak salah satu mobil yang parkir di seberang jalan, bersama-sama dengan Akashi memacu mobil yang mereka kendarai menjauh dari gedung tersebut.

“Akashi-kun, lenganmu….”

“Aku tahu,” kata Akashi sambil melirik darah yang kembali merembes di pakaiannya, belum lagi tangannya yang mulai kembali berdenyut setelah adrenalin mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya.

“Aku kenal salah satu pemilik klinik di daerah ini. Kita bisa ke sana, Akashi-kun.”

“Tempatnya di daerah ini tapi cukup jauh dari area pencarian HYDRA?”

Kuroko mengangguk, matanya yang kurang ekspresi itu sedang lurus memandang jalanan ketika tiba-tiba _breaking news_ terdegar di radio dalam mobil, “ _Markas besar SHIELD di Washington DC, Triskelion, baru saja rubuh setelah perseteruan sengit para agen dengan organisasi yang ternyata telah menjadi mata-mata di dalam tubuh SHIELD sendiri, HYDRA. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, Kapten Amerika yang terlibat dalam pertempuran masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit Central, DC. Agen Natasha Romanoff menyatakan akan memberikan konferensi pers dengan petinggi militer Amerika Serikat—_ “

“Kalau berita ini sudah sampai Jepang, kita bisa mengasumsikan bahwa HYDRA sedang sibuk saat ini, Kuroko.”

Lagi, pria dengan rambut warna akuamarin itu mengangguk dan menambahi, “Kita ke klinik untuk lengan Akashi-kun.”

—

Selama Akashi dirawat dan memulihkan diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tidak ada satupun agen HYDRA yang mengejar mereka.

—

Dua mantan petinggi markas SHIELD cabang Jepang tersebut berpindah-pindah menyewa losmen di seluruh wilayah Tokyo selama seminggu sambil menunggu kesembuhan benar-benar dari lengan Akashi. Dalam waktu yang masih diselimuti dengan paranoid di otak mereka, Akashi membawa kembali rencana semulanya ke permukaan.

“Kuroko, sebaiknya kita mulai berganti-gati kota tinggal sampai Aomine memberi tanda.”

Iris warna merah dan biru bertemu, Akashi memandang wajah putih Kuroko yang hampir selalu pasif kecuali untuk matanya yang lebih ekspresif, memerhatikan bagaimana pundak Kuroko terangkat samar saat pria di hadapannya mengambil napas untuk berbicara.

“… Ya, sebaiknya kita begitu, Akashi-kun.”

Dengan koneksi Akashi, dokumen-dokumen baru diciptakan selama perjalanan mereka ke kota-kota lain yang ada di Jepang. Tak pernah sekalipun Kuroko mengutarakan bentuk ketidaksetujuan ketika mereka harus berkali-kali mengantri naik bus ataupun kereta, juga tak pernah sekalipun Akashi berkomentar saat kepala Kuroko terantuk pelan dengan bahunya dan menetap di situ sampai mereka tiba di tujuan.

—

Akashi pun tidak pernah meninggalkan koper berisi artefak yang kini ia ketahui berkode 0-8-4 dan dinamai Obelisk, sama sekali sepanjang kenomadenannya dengan Kuroko berlangsung.

—

Mereka tidak pernah tinggal lebih lama dari dua atau tiga hari di satu kota, bahkan pernah hanya satu hari di sana seperti saat di Sapporo atau bahkan hanya setengah hari ketika tiba di Nagoya. Rekor terlama dipegang oleh Kota Fukuoka, atas dasar saran Kuroko yang bilang bahwa interval perpindahan mereka mulai terlihat berpola dan Akashi menuruti saran si rambut biru. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berkeberatan melihat Kuroko duduk di atas kasur untuk membaca sebuah buku dengan diam. Kalau memang benar hal yang ia rasakan ketika Kuroko naik ke atas kasurnya tanpa alasan di malam terakhir mereka di Kota Fukuoka adalah kebahagiaan, anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu tidak akan beranggapan apa-apa.

—

Hari ini sudah sebulan sejak Perang Sipil SHIELD, begitu media global menyebutnya, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan HYDRA di Jepang. Akashi menganggap ini masih waktu HYDRA untuk mundur dan mengatur strategi untuk anggota mereka yang tersisa. Kamar motel sewaan Akashi dan Kuroko di Kyoto tidak terlalu besar, _toh_ tidak seperti mereka membutuhkan spasi luas juga karena mereka bukan dua orang yang sedang bermusuhan. Kuroko sudah setengah jam keluar motel, _katanya_ mau belanja makan siang dan menelepon relasi, tentu saja tidak Akashi permasalahkan karena ia teknisnya sudah bukan atasan Kuroko, _SHIELD sudah hancur dan tinggal nama_ , pun Kuroko bebas menelepon keluarganya untuk mengabari keadaan.

Televisi belum menyiarkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Perang Sipil SHIELD, berita terakhir datang dua minggu lalu mengenai konferensi pers Agen Natasha Romanoff. Wanita itu tanpa beban membocorkan seluruh rahasia SHIELD ke internet, membuat usaha keras agen-agen yang memang loyal pada SHIELD terlihat seperti sampah tak berarti. Akashi sendiri, mantan direktur cabang, tidak mempermasalahkan lagi soal itu sebab secara tertulis, ia tidak sedang terikat dengan instansi manapun saat ini. _Bukan hal yang buruk sesekali menjadi orang bebas_.

Aomine sampai sekarang belum mengontaknya sehubungan dengan rencana ke Kuba, namun Akashi tahu mantan agen yang sesungguhnya penggila basket itu masih hidup dari telepon bisu yang masuk saat ia dan Kuroko ada di Daisen, Akita, Ichikawa, Kitakyushu, dan Itoshima, ya, dalam urutan seperti itu.

Merasa tidak punya tontonan yang lebih baik, Akashi mematikan televisi lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar ruangan untuk mencari hiburan, sampai iris merahnya terhenti di kotak besi yang selalu ia bawa-bawa ke kota manapun, seolah sudah jadi ingatan ototnya. Pria berambut sewarna darah itu mengambil membuka kotak yang ada di sudut ruangan dan memegang Obelisk yang ada di dalamnya. Lambang-lambang yang tidak dimengerti Akashi menyala kembali di seluruh permukaan benda tersebut, membuat keningnya berkerut lagi. Ia memutar benda tersebut di tangannya beberapa kali, sampai ia tiba-tiba mendengar bisikan suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak mampir di telinganya, sopran halus yang mengucapkan _Seijuurou, dahulu kala ada malaikat biru yang datang ke Bumi untuk membawa perubahan_ ….

Secepat datangnya halusinasi itu, secepat pula perginya, bersamaan dengan pintu yang diketuk dua kali dari luar, langsung membuat Akashi meraih pistol di pinggangnya. Ia mengemas kembali Obelisk ke dalam kotaknya, lalu mendekati pintu dengan langkah tanpa bunyi, memepetkan tubuhnya ke pintu sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menarik pelatuk sebab yang seharusnya tahu tempat ini hanya ia dan Kuroko, sementara Kuroko membawa kunci motel. Si rambut merah membuka pintu perlahan, lalu mengarahkan pistol ke sosok yang muncul ketika kayu sekat antara kamar dan  koridor tidak lagi menghalangi.

Bukan agen HYDRA, tapi mata datar yang memandangnya lurus-lurus dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian suara yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa waktu belakangan terdengar di antara keduanya, “Akashi-kun,” dengan singkat.

Mantan direktur itu menurunkan senjatanya, meletakkan kembali ke pinggang, serta membiarkan Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar.

“Kau tidak membawa kuncimu?”

“Tertinggal di kamar mandi, Akashi-kun.” Terkadang, Akashi tidak ingat kalau orang juga bisa kelupaan sesuatu, saking berhati-hatinya ia beberapa minggu ini.

Kuroko melepas jaketnya, lalu menaruh beberapa kantong plastik di meja yang ada di sudut kamar, berkata pelan, “Aku membawakan olahan _tofu_ untuk Akashi-kun.”

Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat sudut bibir mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Pemilik iris semerah batu rubi itu kembali duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kuroko yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

“Saat aku mengambil identitas dan surat-surat lain untuk menuju ke Kanagawa, pemberinya menambahkan dua paspor untuk kita,” kata Kuroko, menimbulkan _oh_ di dalam kepala Akashi.

“Sepertinya Kanagawa adalah perhentian terakhir kita sebelum Kuba.” Akhirnya, setelah lumayan lama menunggu rekannya yang bertubuh menjulang itu mereka bisa menginjakkan kaki keluar Jepang.

Kuroko mengangguk saat Akashi menoleh padanya, memerhatikan puncak kepala bersurai biru langit tersebut. Di luar matahari bersinar tidak terlalu tajam tidak pula terlalu malu-malu, di dalam ruangan udara bersuhu standar yang untungnya tidak terlalu dingin maupun panas, standar untuk ukuran peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi. Mantan direktur tersebut memandang mantan deputinya beberapa saat, sebelum melontarkan nama depan orang yang menemaninya beberapa waktu ini.

“Tetsuya.”

Iris Kuroko berwarna biru langit, biru, _biru_ sekali, bersirobok dengan milik Akashi yang menyala merah terang, iris akuamarin yang selalu menampakkan kejelasan lebih bila dibanding dengan ekspresinya yang selalu bisa menipu orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya.

Selama hampir delapan tahun memimpin markas cabang SHIELD di Jepang, Akashi baru kali ini merasakan lidahnya tidak bisa digerakkan sebagaimana mestinya.

Ada keramahan di sepasang bola mata indah Kuroko, ada kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan Kuroko di pipi Akashi, ada senyum tipis terbentuk di muka yang biasanya kaku di hadapan dunia.

“Kau selalu tidak mau kalah, Seijuurou-kun. Bahkan menyangkut kebahagiaanmu sendiri.”

Ada bibir yang bertaut dengan milik Akashi Seijuurou selama beberapa saat dan akan ada olahan _tofu_ yang akan mendingin karena didiamkan cukup lama oleh calon penikmatnya.

—

“Menurut Seijuurou-kun, apakah Black Widow akan tahan dengan Aomine-kun?”

“Romanoff bisa mencabut nyawa Aomine kapan saja.”

“Kuanggap itu sebagai _ya_. Seijuurou-kun tahu keberadaan Black Widow sekarang?”

Kening Akashi sedikit berkerut, ia menghentikan usapannya di pipi Kuroko dan beralih memegang, “Untuk orang yang sendirinya sedang dikejar-kejar, kau cukup banyak mempertanyakan kondisi orang lain, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko menjawab dengan senyuman kecil yang lebih banyak ia buat kali ini, “Aku hanya ingin tahu peluang kita.”

“Tetsuya, kau meragukanku?”

Pelukan Kuroko mengerat, si rambut biru menatap iris merah di depannya lekat-lekat, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Akashi.

“Tak sedikit pun.”

Akashi mengalihkan pandang dari Kuroko, memerhatikan langit-langit motel juga lampu yang ada di atas sana, menimbang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bola mata mereka.

“… Nick Fury belum mati. Itu membuatmu lebih tenang?”

Perubahan di air muka Kuroko dapat cepat ditangkap oleh Akashi, _tentu saja semua yang mendengar akan begitu_ , sebelum pria beriris sewarna langit di dekapannya mengendalikan diri lagi. Mereka diam sekian menit, membiarkan keheningan hanya diisi dengan suara inhalasi dan ekshalasi yang menjadi tanda nyata bahwa keduanya masih bernapas di dunia.

“Aomine-kun selalu suka bermain basket,” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi, “Seijuurou-kun dulu kapten tim, bukan?”

Hari ini Kuroko bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya, meski hal itu tidak akan pernah membuat Akashi merasa sebal mendengarnya.

“Rakuzan.”

“Aku berhenti main basket sejak temanku membenci olahraga itu.”

“Mungkin di suatu dunia yang lain, kita pernah bertemu di final Winter Cup, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko mengulas senyum, sekali lagi mencium bibir Akashi, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

—

Ketika sedang mengeringkan rambut birunya, ponsel Kuroko bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Mantan deputi itu membaca habis kata-kata yang tertera di layar, mengedarkan pandang yang berakhir pada satu titik tempat koper besi berisi Obelisk berada, dan mematahkan ponsel _flip_ sekali pakai tersebut.

—

Setelah dua hari mereka di Kanagawa habis, Akashi memutuskan untuk naik kereta menuju Tokyo untuk kemudian meneruskan perjalanan ke Narita. Batinnya sudah merasa tidak enak sedari pagi, _ralat_ , ia selalu merasakan ada yang salah selama sebulan lebih berpindah-pindah, tapi kali ini firasat itu lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Saat pria berambut merah terang itu melewati orang yang membawa buku bacaan sama sebanyak dua kali dan orang yang mengenakan topi yang miring dengan tidak wajar, Akashi yakin benar bahwa ia dan Kuroko sedang diikuti.

“Berjalanlah sedikit lebih cepat, Tetsuya.”

Narita hari ini ramai, membuat Akashi lebih sulit menjaga pandangan untuk tetap waspada pada siapapun yang berlalu-lalang di dekat mereka. Kuroko berjalan rapat di sebelah Akashi kala tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko bergetar tanda pesan masuk, dan si rambut biru menyentuh tangan Akashi, “Mungkin dari Aomine-kun,” katanya dengan volume serendah mungkin.

“Tetsuya, kita berpisah sebentar di kamar mandi lalu bertemu kembali setelah keluar dari pemeriksaan barang dan tiket.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menjauh dan menempuh rute yang berbeda sebagai pengecoh. Sesampainya di bilik kamar mandi, Kuroko membuka ponselnya dan melihat dua kata yang tampil di layar, kemudian tanpa membuang-buang waktu, pria beriris akuamarin itu merusak ponselnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengulang-ulang isi pesan yang kini terekam jelas di kepalanya.

‘ _Strucker berhasil._ ’

—

Pesawat yang dinaiki Akashi tidak pernah membawanya ke Kuba, melainkan ke Cina, negara di mana agen-agen HYDRA sudah siap menyambutnya.

Ia tidak memedulikan munculnya sakit yang teramat menekan dadanya ketika Kuroko mengambil koper berisi Obelisk dalam perjalanan ke kaki pegunungan Himalaya. **(3)**

—

“ _Jangan percayai siapapun_ , itu kata-katamu sendiri, Akashi-kun,” begitu ujar Kuroko setelah ekspresi terkhianati masih samar terlihat di wajah mantan direktur SHIELD cabang Jepang tersebut.

—

Akashi tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama ia digiring ke salah satu fasilitas HYDRA di kaki pegunungan Himalaya sebab selama mereka bergerak, ia dibuat tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak seperti gedung tempat ia ditahan saat di Tokyo, fasilitas ini lebih mengarah ke tempat penelitian dari apa yang dapat Akashi lihat.

“Baron Wolfgang von Strucker pernah ke sini bersama dengan beberapa subyek tesnya. Dengan menggunakan Obelisk, banyak orang yang menjadi aset berharga bagi HYDRA.”

“Setelah apa yang kauperbuat, kau tidak mengira aku akan mendengarkan ocehanmu terus-menerus, bukan, Kuroko?”

Pria berambut biru yang berjalan di sisinya memandang Akashi yang sedikit lebih tinggi, lalu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dan berkata tanpa ragu, “Aku tahu Akashi-kun pasti akan mendengarkan.”

Akashi benci bekerja untuk organisasi espionase, terlebih menjadi salah satu direkturnya.

“Ada orang-orang lain yang seperti Akashi-kun, yang mampu memegang Obelisk tanpa berubah menjadi serpihan debu.”

Si rambut merah sadar, bahwa ini bukan hanya mengenai kejatuhan SHIELD, membunuh atasan-atasan yang loyal terhadap instansi, tetapi menyangkut cita-cita yang lebih _besar_ , pasukan berkekuatan yang mungkin akan digunakan untuk memerangi Avengers, _Project Insight hanya pengalih belaka._

Mantan direktur itu dibawa ke satu ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berjas lab putih, papan-papan jalan didekap peneliti yang menyesaki ruangan, serta beberapa agen tersebar di sana. Salah satu agen HYDRA melepas kunci belenggu di tangan Akashi dan mendorong paksa pemilik iris rubi itu untuk duduk di satu-satunya kursi dalam ruangan. Kedua pergelangan tangan Akashi diposisikan di atas pegangan kursi di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, strap-strap segera dipasang untuk membatasi gerak tubuhnya.

“Setelah ini Akashi-kun tidak akan mengenalku, jadi ekspresi terkhianati itu tidak perlu ada lagi.”

Satu _mouthpiece_ ditekan paksa ke dalam mulut Akashi, kemudian tombol pengendali kursi ditekan, dan listrik bervoltase tinggi menyetrum tubuh si kepala merah.

Kuroko bergeming dan tidak terganggu sama sekali mendengar jeritan teredam Akashi yang menggema di seantero fasilitas.

—

Putra satu-satunya keluarga Akashi tersebut tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ia berteriak atau seberapa sakit tenggorokannya dan pita suaranya terasa mau putus, konsep waktu tidak lagi dapat ia lacak jejaknya, namun setiap kali ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan ingatannya diputarbalikkan, suara Akashi Shiori semakin kuat terngiang, _Seijuurou, dahulu kala ada malaikat biru yang datang ke Bumi untuk membawa perubahan_ ….

_Malaikat biru itu—_

_Malaikat biru—_

_Malaikat—_

_“Seijuurou, di hadapanmu nanti akan muncul satu dari sekian banyak anugerah yang dibawa Malaikat Biru ke Bumi—“_

Akashi menjerit lagi ketika tubuhnya yang hampir-hampir tak kuat dialiri kembali oleh listrik dari kursi yang ia duduki.

_“Orang-orang akan menyebutnya Obelisk, tapi kita memanggilnya sebagai Diviner, Sang Penunjuk Jalan.”_

Napas pria berambut merah itu terengah-engah ketika dirinya dilepas dari kursi dan diseret paksa keluar dari ruangan. Iris sewarna darah milik Akashi berusaha fokus secepatnya untuk kemudian mendapati koper berisi Obelisk diangkut juga oleh salah satu agen HYDRA yang mengawalnya. Akashi menghitung dalam hati, memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk membalikkan keadaan dengan menggunakan Obelisk seperti di gedung di Tokyo.

Rombongan tampak akan menuruni tangga dan Akashi merasa ini saatnya, lalu memberontak dari cengkeraman agen HYDRA di lengannya. Suara-suara tembakan dengan cepat beradu di udara, Akashi menghindari peluru-peluru yang terarah kepadanya selincah mungkin, meski satu akhirnya berhasil bersarang di kaki kanannya. Ia mengabaikan letusan nyeri dari bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut dan meraih boks besi berisi Obelisk, lalu mengayunkan artefak ke tiga agen HYDRA yang mengepungnya. Satu agen tersisa yang sempat kebingungan dengan situasi yang telah berbalik membuat Akashi lebih mudah meraih pistol di kaki agen itu dan menembak tepat di leher agen tersebut.

Sang mantan direktur menarik napas panjang-panjang, menyempatkan membebat kakinya sebelum alarm HYDRA berbunyi kencang di seluruh sudut fasilitas. Naik ke atas sudah pasti bukan pilihan bagi Akashi dan menuruni tangga juga bukan alternatif yang lebih baik, namun ia akan memanfaatkan yang ada, lagipula simbol-simbol menyala di Obelisk seolah menghipnotisnya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam perut Pegunungan Himalaya.

Tangga turun di fasilitas ini terbuat dari batu dan salah satu obor yang ada di dinding segera Akashi ambil. Ia setengah menyeret kakinya yang terus mengucurkan darah untuk sampai ke dasar, entah seberapa jauh itu. Akashi dapat mendengar derap-derap langkah kaki samar menyusulnya ke bawah, memaksanya untuk memaksimalkan adrenalin yang mengalir untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ia pasti menang, ia _pasti_ akan hidup, dan sebuah pengkhianatan tidak akan menghalanginya untuk itu.

Cengkeraman Akashi pada Obelisk tambah erat, cahaya dari simbol-simbol itu bantu menerangi jalan, dan Akashi _bersumpah_ , tangannya yang memegang alat itu sampai berdenyut tak sabar entah bagaimana. _Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya_ , langkah-langkah yang mengikutinya terdengar kian dekat saat Akashi akhirnya tiba di dasar, seperti fasilitas yang sama sekali berbeda hingga Akashi menerka bahwa tempat ini lebih tua dari fasilitas yang dibangun HYDRA di atasnya.

Ketika akhirnya satu agen HYDRA menampakkan batang hidungnya, Akashi mengabaikan obornya dan mulai menembaki orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Satu diikuti dengan banyak lainnya, membuat Akashi harus benar-benar memanfaatkan pelurunya seminimal mungkin. Ia mengkalkulasi dalam kepalanya sudah berapa peluru yang ia keluarkan, dan _sial_ , senjatanya itu sudah kosong. Kalau memang demikian adanya, ia terpaksa harus bertarung jarak dekat dengan menggunakan Obelisk sebagai senjatanya. Rencananya itu terpatahkan ketika tiba-tiba suara tembakan lain terdengar dan menjatuhkan beberapa agen yang tersisa di ujung sana, membuat Akashi menautkan alis keheranan.

Kuroko Tetsuya muncul dari antara orang-orang yang tumbang habis ditembaki olehnya si rambut biru itu sendiri.

Akashi refleks mundur lebih jauh, mengatur strategi cepat di dalam kepalanya.

“Tidak sepenuhnya hal yang kuutarakan padamu adalah bohong, Akashi-kun.”

“Jangan menghinaku dengan mencoba menipuku lagi dan menganggapku bodoh, Kuroko.”

“Wanda dan Pietro Maximoff berevolusi menjadi makhluk yang lebih baru lagi. Akashi-kun tidak penasaran dengan kekuatan dalam diri Akashi-kun?”

“Tidak perlu mencoba bernegosiasi denganku, _Tetsuya_.”

“Aku yang akan mengalahkan Akashi-kun kali ini.”

Punggung Akashi menabrak altar di ujung tempat itu, membuat ia refleks melepas Obelisk, _kakinya juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri_. Artefak tersebut melayang ke tengah altar, lalu berdiri tegak di atasnya. Dengan cepat, sekat-sekat bergeser meliputi sekitar altar dan memerangkap baik Akashi maupun Kuroko.

Wajah pemilik iris warna langit itu tetap beku, namun kilat di matanya menunjukkan keheranan. Kuroko mengarahkan pistolnya ke wajah Akashi dengan tenang, lalu berkata dengan suara yang setengah menggema di bilik yang menjebak mereka, “Aku memang benar menaruh rasa untukmu, Akashi-kun.”

Si rambut merah tidak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa, “Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada ketidakwarasan yang tersimpan di balik wajah datarmu, Tetsuya.”

Akashi bersiap untuk menggunakan Obelisk untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai pertahanan, sebelum tiba-tiba benda asing itu terbuka, lalu memunculkan kristal-kristal yang saling menyatu.

 _The hell_ —

Kabut kemudian dihembuskan dari kristal tersebut, mengenai Kuroko dan juga Akashi. Kebingungan terlintas lagi di iris biru Kuroko yang selalu, _selalu_ , ekspresif di mata Akashi. Mantan direktur berambut warna darah itu ingin membuka mulut lagi, ketika tanpa pemberitahuan tangannya mulai diselubungi kerak warna hitam yang dengan cepat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Pria berambut biru di depan patung Akashi memandang lama mantan atasannya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyentuh kristal yang muncul dari balik Obelisk—

—dan ketika tangannya mulai berubah menjadi batu, ia menatap wajah Akashi sekali lagi, mengingat-ingat waktu-waktu perjalanan mereka, juga kemungkinan bahwa di dunia yang lain mereka mungkin benar-benar bisa bersahabat dekat, bersama-sama memainkan bola karet jingga yang dulu-dulu sekali ia tingalkan.

Ketika seluruh tubuh Kuroko benar-benar menjadi batu, selaput gelap yang menutupi mata kirinya perlahan hancur, menampakkan iris warna emas yang langsung melihat kondisi mantan deputinya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari atas bilik kuil yang terbuka, tepat menyorot ke arah Akashi yang mulai bebas dari kerak yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat tangan Akashi terbebas sepenuhnya, plasma keluar dari kedua telapaknya, menghancurkan sekat yang membentuk bilik altar. Akibat yang ia dapatkan instan, sekat-sekat tersebut runtuh bersama dengan pilar-pilar lain di tempat itu. Akashi yang sudah bebas sepenuhnya melihat apa yang tadinya adalah rambut sewarna langit milik Kuroko remuk perlahan karena goncangan dari terganggunya pondasi kuil.

Iris dua warnanya, rubi dan emas yang menyala-nyala, terhalang sejenak oleh kerjapan sekali dari kelopak matanya, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandang dari orang yang sempat ia percayai selama delapan tahun.

Dengan plasma yang ia tembakkan ke arah atas, sinar matahari semakin banyak mengarah padanya, membuatnya merasa memiliki energi lebih.

“… Aku bisa saja salah memercayai orang, tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menang, Tetsuya.”

Wajah Akashi begitu dingin ketika ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, sama sekali.

—

.

.

.

—

Suara bola yang dipantulkan berkali-kali ke lapangan terdengar menggema membelah malam. Ada tangan berperban yang mengangkat bola tersebut dan melemparkan bola masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring basket dari ujung lapangan. Sosok dengan rambut sewarna daun itu membiarkan bola bergulir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memungut dan menenteng bola jingga tersebut.

Ia memasukkan botol air dan handuk ke dalam tas olahraga yang langsung dibawanya di pundak. Dari antara bawaannya di dalam tas, ada Obelisk yang berpendar padahal tak ia sentuh sama sekali. Orang itu membenarkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, lalu mulai meninggalkan lapangan bersama bola dan tasnya.

“Kau membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama, Akashi.”

Pria dengan iris zamrud tersebut menutup tas olahraganya, membiarkan Obelisk miliknya terkubur di dalam untuk sekarang, kemudian menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata, menyisakan lapangan kosong dengan cahaya lampu yang redup, mati, redup, dan mati lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> penjelasan:  
> 1) di aos2, peggy carter bilang mau taruh whitehall di tempat yang terlupakan. asumsi saya, penjaranya ada di jepang, dan agen yang ngutak-ngatik database akashi itu adalah salah satu yang nantinya akan membebaskan whitehall dari penjara.  
> 2) seluruh artefak milik shield, di headcanon saya, digilir terus dari cabang ke cabang untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dan biar susah dicuri.  
> 3) kenapa pegunungan himalaya? meski kuil yang di aos2 itu di puerto rico, ada rumor beredar kalau attilan, rumah inhumans yang sesungguhnya, ada di atas langit, dan saya ngambil rute pegunungan himalaya (meski akhirnya di bawah "tanah" juga sih hahaha). referensi juga buat hunan, tempat ditemukannya skye, suatu desa di negara cina.
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> ramblingan ini boleh di-skip:  
> 1) AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAAAAA LAMA BANGET NGERJAINNYA SAMPE PUTUS ASA GA KELAR-KELAR ASDFGHJKL;;;  
> 2) soooo damn happy and proud :") my first 7k words oneshot :""""""""  
>  ~~3) jangan tanya "terus gimana caranya itu obelisk dari pegunungan himalaya bisa balik ke amerika serikat di awal mulai agents of shield sisen dua?" karena diriku syudah lelach mikir cara mengaitkan scene demi scene #heh~~  
>  3) "didn't see that coming!!!! kok tiba-tiba bikin kuroko jadi villain???" coba dicek lagi, dari awal diriku sudah ngasih hint: agen hydra nyerang safehouse karena kuroko masih make pelacak dan sengaja, kuroko ga langsung mati pas diinterogasi karena dia masih undercover, dia berkali-kali "mancing" akashi buat beberin rencana si direktur selanjutnya, (mengarah ke) manipulasi buat tau keadaan agen shield lain kayak keberadaan romanoff barton dan fury, dan terakhir dia keluar nelpon itu nelpon markas hydra yeay!  
> 4) biasanya akashi dibuat jadi bos mafia atau orang berkuasa yang jahat(?), kuroko jadi super inosen delele, makanya kali ini nyoba rute hero!akashi dan villain!kuroko :"p  
> 5) maaf ya kuroko terpaksa dead. ga melihat ada jalur keluar redemption buat dia :"(  
> 6) basically, yang tadinya rencana akashi as raina dan kuroko as skye, berubah jadi akashi as skye dan kuroko as ward hahahahahaha #plak. etapi itu cuma perumpamaan ya. skye, ward, dan raina yang asli tetap ada di universe ini :p #woi  
> 7) semoga bisa bikin linda puas. muaaaaaaf bila banyak yang ga disuka dari sini orz  
>  ~~8) judulnya nipu ya? harusnya The Inhumans ya? #ga~~  
>  8) i might have just fused akashi seijuurou with the mutant [sunfire](http://www.comicvine.com/sunfire/4005-3175/) :p
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
